Un cielo lleno de estrellas
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: Hay verdades que se hicieron para ser admiradas, no se pueden entender y no se debe de. Solo toma un momento levantar la vista y darte cuenta.


_**_Disclaimer: _**Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

_Un cielo lleno de estrellas_

El sol se oculta de tras de ese mar de ilusiones al horizonte, mientras la luna despierta en la noche de esperanzas. Dos pequeños yacen en la comodidad de una alfombra natural que refresca los sueños, y alimenta los pensamientos. Ambos observan el ciclo de la vida en esos colores que cambian con la ausencia del día y la llegada de la noche.

Uno al costado del otro, solo recostados en el césped verde y recién cortado, observando la magnificencia sobre ellos sin poder comprenderla. Solo queda admirar. Ellos lo saben, pero como un gusanito en su curiosidad las preguntas golpean fuerte en su interior, queriendo salir en busca de esa verdad que todos buscamos y pocos encontramos.

—¿Cuántas estrellas crees que sean? —pregunta la pequeña con esa voz dulce e inocente.

—Como unos doscientos millones —contesta otra voz con tono inocente, pero menos aguda.

La castaña se trono hacia su amigo, un pequeño rubio, con esos grandes ojos marrones. La cantidad le pareció fuera de proporción, y, aunque no muy alejado de la realidad, ella creyó que su amigo solo dijo un número exagerado. Como resultado de esa simpleza con la que nacemos, y complicamos al crecer.

Elevo la vista y vio muchos destellos azulados aparecer en la noche naciente. Eran muchos, pero la cantidad que dijo su amigo parecía fuera de proporción, ante sus ojos podían ser unos cuantos cientos. Volvió hacia donde su amigo observaba las estrellas, se veía relajando, feliz, seguro de su verdad.

—¿Estás seguro que son tantas?

Tantas como granos en la arena, pudo haber contestado el pequeño, solo que su comparativa no iba en un tono de poesía sino mas bien en uno de su comprensión.

—Mi hermano me lo dijo, yo le creo.

La pequeña se volvió a su lugar. Coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para usarlos como apoyo, comenzó a contar una por una, pero en cierto punto perdía la cuenta y volvía a empezar. No podía creer que hubiera tantas estrellas en el cielo, como podían caber tantas en aquel lienzo negro.

Observo de reojo como su amigo cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la melodía de las olas arremeter la costa, y las caricias del viento. Para el todo era sencillo, para ella no tanto. Cada pregunta debía tener una respuesta, y una que la satisficiera, no algo que fuese simple y la dejara con ese hueco sin llenar.

Retomo la tarea de contar una por una, y no rebasaba los veinte cuando se perdía, ya fuese por un suspiro de su acompañante, una ola golpear una roca, el viento soplarle su oído, o una persona a lo lejos hablando por el celular. Se comenzaba a frustrar, necesitaba contar las estrellas que iban apareciendo una tras otra conforme el cielo se teñía más de negro.

—Que hermosa luna, ¿no crees, Hikari?

La pequeña suspiro al ver de nuevo que su tarea de buscar la verdad del número de estrellas en el cielo se truncaba. Por algún motivo, el cual suponía la razón, su amigo le sonreía con esa media curva que mostraba que había hecho una travesura. Luego con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza le indico a donde tenía que mirar.

Una luna se mostraba a lo lejos, flotando sobre un faro en un la cima de un acantilado. Era octubre, por consiguiente, el tamaño de ese círculo blanco era inmenso.

Ahí en lo alto del cielo, como un ángel guardián que se levanta por la noche, la luna mostraba su majestuosa figura a todo aquel que tuviera tiempo de girar un momento su cabeza hacia el cielo.

_Tal vez la luna sepa cuantas estrellas hay en el cielo._ Pensó la pequeña creyendo que esa figura celeste compartía una amistad con esas pequeñas figuras azuladas que conocían como estrellas.

—Las lunas de octubre son las más hermosas —repitió lo que una vez le escucho decir a su mamá.

—Pues, la que tenemos esta noche te da la razón.

Ambos se sonrieron, no era de extrañarse que para su edad mostraran un carácter diferente al de sus compañeros, siempre mostraron ser más maduros, pero ni el tiempo puede borrar lo que es ser un niño.

Recuperando la calma con la que ambos disfrutaban de esa tarde, observando caer la noche. La castaña elevo la vista y observo que había nuevos destellos en la negrura. Eso solo incrementaba la cantidad de estrellas que debía contar, pero, no lograba terminar. Comenzaba a creer que las palabras de Takeru no eran mentira.

—¿Seguirás contando las estrellas?

—Quiero saber cuántas estrellas son en realidad.

Takeru se incorporo en su lugar, quedando sentado se giro un poco solo de la cintura para arriba, y observo a su amiga. Le tomo de la mano para invitarla a incorporarse, y así ambos quedar sentados en ese césped de alfombra verde. Levanto su mano hacia el cielo, apuntando a la nada, y a su vez el todo.

—Mi hermano me conto que hay más estrellas de las que podemos ver —comenzó a explicar con un tono de voz sincera—. Dijo que hay muchas cosas que no podemos percibir, pero existen, y que aun cuando no podamos verlo no quiera decir que no sean realidad.

—Te creo, pero la cantidad que me has dicho suena… exagerada.

—Lo es o a lo mejor no lo es.

Takeru se encogió de hombros, la pequeña frunció el ceño sin entender a donde iba la explicación de su amigo.

—Tú buscas la verdad como un hecho exacto —sus ojos azules se combinaron con los marrones de su amiga — quieres que sean como en los libros de texto.

—¿Que no te gustaría saber cuántas estrellas existen?

Takeru sonrió de una manera dulce y sujeto la mano de su amiga.

—Hay verdades tan hermosas que se hicieron para ser apreciadas —levanto el rostro y miro las estrellas—. A como lo veo yo, estudiarlas solo sería perdernos de su belleza.

Eso ultimo dejo pensando a la pequeña, las palabras de su amigo fluyeron en su mente como la sangre por sus venas. Se dio cuenta que por estar contando estrellas en el cielo se estaba perdiendo de una de las lunas más grandes y bonitas que jamás hubiera visto, o su reflejo en la inmensidad del mar.

Takeru tenía razón, ese tipo de verdades se deben de apreciar, y no perder el tiempo con pequeñeces como saber cuántas son. Hay verdades que son tan magnificas que van más allá de la comprensión, y es que no se hicieron para buscar un porque, un cuanto o un para que. Solo se hicieron para admirarse, y entender que la vida va más allá de cualquier lógica.

— ¡Hermana!

La voz del hermano de la pequeña se escucho desde atrás. A lo lejos un joven de cabellera castaña y revoltosa le agitaba la mano para que fuera hacia él, a su lado se encontraba un rubio; el hermano de Takeru.

Dada la hora sus hermanos mayores fueron por ellos, era tiempo de regresar, pero no sin antes de echar un último vistazo a ese bello paisaje que tenían enfrente.


End file.
